


Sei tu la mia felicità, Emma Swan..

by ImperialPair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sei tu la mia felicità, Emma Swan..Fandom: Once upon a timeRating: GialloGeneri: Romantico, introspettivoAvvertimenti: credo che Regina sia andata po’ OOC…Sritta per il contest  Director’s Cut! Da drabble a flash contest di edite e inedite





	Sei tu la mia felicità, Emma Swan..

A cos’era servito l’incantesimo che avevo lanciato?  
Era davvero valso qualcosa rinchiudere tutti in una città senza magia?  
Avevo tolto agli abitanti la loro felicità, ma la mia dove diamine era?  
  
Era colpa di quella mocciosa di Biancaneve se avevo perso il mio lieto fine; le sue parole, che d’innocente non avevano avuto nulla, avevano portato via il mio vero amore.  
Era colpa sua se il mio Daniel era stato ucciso, era stata lei la causa di tutto il mio indescrivibile dolore e rabbia, quella bambina non aveva un cuore ed era senza dubbio l’essere più crudele di tutta la foresta incantata, sicuramente più di mia madre Cora.  
  
Lei meritava di essere infelice, non io!  
Lei doveva soffrire!  
Io dovevo essere felice!  
  
Era per punire quella maledetta principessa, e i suoi dannatissimi amici, se avevo lanciato l’incantesimo, per avere quella che doveva essere la mia felicità, ma alla fine a nulla era servito.  
  
Perché nonostante avessi tolto il lieto fine a tutti, io continuavo a sentire quel vuoto opprimente?  
Era colpa di Biancaneve!  
Solo colpa sua!  
  
Alla fine avevo adottato Harry sperando che quel bambino riuscisse a darmi un po’ di felicità. Nonostante l’avessi cresciuto donandogli tutto il mio affetto; non era stato in grado di riempire completamente il mio cuore, ma sicuramente era la cosa più bella che avessi a Storybrooke.  
Alla fine anche mio figlio mi venne portato via, da te, Emma , che prima l’avevi abbandonato, e poi ti stavi insinuando nella sua mente corrompendo con delle subdole parole.  
Non potevo accettare di perdere anche lui, non per colpa tu, dannata Emma Swan.  
Dovevo essere sincera, qualcosa mi diceva che saresti stata la mia completa rovina e me lo dimostrasti il giorno nel quale infrangesti l’incantesimo.  
  
Perché tutte le cose che amavo mi venivano portate via?  
Perché per me non esisteva il lieto fine?  
Io lo meritavo!  
Io dovevo essere felice!  
Io dovevo essere felice… con te, Emma.  
  
Con il tempo avevo incominciato a vederti sotto un altro punto di vista, ma non so cosa mi spinse ad avvicinarmi definitivamente. Di certo all’epoca non avevo mai immaginato d’innamorarmi di te, Emma, d'altronde eri figlia di Biancaneve, la mia giurata nemica.  
  
Daniel Era davvero stato il mio vero amore?  
  
Sai Swan, anche se lo fosse stato nella mia vecchia vita, ora potevo dirlo: il mio vero amore sei tu.  
Dovevo soltanto ringraziare il nostro Harry per averti fatto entrare nella vita che tu avevi riempito.  
  
Sei tu quello che cercavo, Emma Swan  
  
Dopo una vita di agonie, finalmente mi era tutto chiaro: l’infelicità, i dolori che avevo provato erano perché io potessi incontrare te, Emma Swan, madre biologica di mio figlio e la “salvatrice”. Non solo avevi liberato Storybrooke ma avevi anche curato il mio cuore.  
  
Sei tu la mia felicità, Emma Swan  
  
Ti osservavo mentre mi eri distesa al fianco e non riuscii a resistere alla tentazione di accarezzarti la guancia, mia amata salvatrice, e speravo che quella serenità potesse durare tutta l’eternità.


End file.
